


Wanna See You.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mini stories in which Jude and Noah  sneak out/ sneak around to see one another.</p><p>Feel free to take this upon yourself fellow writers and see what you come up with!<br/>We need more Joah fics!</p><p>Leave me some Love!<br/>Kudos, Comments! Lemme know whatcha think <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been hanging out in the freshly remodeled space at the adams fosters house. Late nights but it was worth it. Noah was grounded and Jude would be more than grounded if they were found out there hanging out. 

Jude checked his phone  _11:11pm_ He and Noah were currently laying on the ugly couch that was out in the garage, they were cuddling and stealing kisses just enjoying each others company and coming down from a high. Jude shifted a bit as he set his phone down on a makeshift table nearby."Noah." he said softly. Sometimes Noah or Jude himself may fall asleep. Noah who was laying on top of his boyfriend only shifted burying his face in the crook of Judes neck. "mm" he replied. Jude smiled at that, his boyfriend could be so cute sometimes. " Noah.." he said softly moving a hand to Noahs side he gently shook him." Wake up." he whispered. Noah made a sound of protest as he cuddled up to Jude more.  Jude smiled and then sighed softly. " I'd let you stay if we weren't going to get in serious trouble." Jude admitted. 

They had been sneaking around for weeks. Thanks to Callies fat mouth  going off in front of Noahs mom he had gotten grounded. Jude had no idea what world Callie thought she lived on but wherever it was she thought she owned him. Jude was not down for that shit. Not anymore.  Callie could say' I dont want you to hang out with him he's a bad influence.' All she wanted but Jude was tired of giving a shit about what she thought.  Jude had to roll his eyes because lets be honest. Callies Judgement was total shit.  Bad influence she'd know a thing or two about that wouldn't she.   In all seriousness  although she crossed the line with her current boyfriend Aj while they were still foster siblings, Jude had to admit that Aj may just be one of her better choices.  He was only okay with it after Aj moved to mikes and was no longer a foster sibling.   But really. Callies track record of  good or bad decision making was mostly in the bad section.

"Babe..." Jude whispered gently shaking his sleepy boyfriend again. "mmm" Noah replied shifting a bit. " don't wanna go." he mumbled. Jude smiled at that."I know."he said softly his hand stilling on Noah ribs. " You have to though." he said softly. Noah took a bit to actually wake up enough. Jude gently rubbed Noahs side as he watched him. " What time is it?" Noah asked. " 11:13pm." Jude replied.  Noah ran a hand through his already messed up hair. His voice was thick with sleep and if Jude was honest it was one of the hottest things ever. " Damn." he mumbled. Jude laughed softly watching his sleepy boyfriend. "You're right though.. i gotta get my ass home.. " Noah pouted. Jude looked at his boyfriends pouty lips before kissing him gently. " Unfortunately you do." he replied softly.

Nothing but moonlight was pouring into the remodeled section of the adams fosters home. Moonlight coming through the windows and pouring onto the two the teenage boys who resided on the ugly couch.  Jude thought Noah looked so  amazing bathed in the light of the moon. But he didn't mention it, he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the boys dark hair as he watched him. Noah yawned  and stretched out a bit he didn't wanna move. didn't wanna leave Jude. Warm. Sweet. Comfortable Jude who smelled awesome.  " A couple more minutes?" He asked meeting doe brown eyes of his lover. Jude smiled. " okay." he whispered and kissed Noahs nose." Couple more." he said.  Noah ran his hand over Judes chest hugging him a bit as he cuddled him.  This was nice. Just the two of them. No pressure. No people. No drama. Just the two of them.  Noah was relaxed when it was just them and he didn't need the pot to help him with that.   They smoked it or ate it just for fun most of the time when they hung out but  this. After they came down from their high and they were just... Them.  This was Noahs favorite.

Jude continued to run his fingers through the dark locks of hair as Noah nuzzled his neck he then pressed a little kiss here and there. They were taking things slow. Noah wanted nothing more than for Jude to feel comfortable and he was willing to wait for that. Sometimes if Noah was lucky he could sneak in different little things like kissing Judes neck and see if he liked it. Jude did like it he got goose bumps when Noahs lips brushed against his neck and he shivered a bit. Noah only smiled and continued to do it. If Jude wanted him to stop he would in a heartbeat.  They had an awkward moment one of the first times they did this . Snuck out.. Jude got nervous and freaked out a bit.. Though Noah got embarrassed and hurriedly left  after that despite Jude saying he didn't have to go.  But the next night Noah apologized and so did Jude.  They talked about it and Noah had promised Jude " I only wanna do what you want to. "  and ever since then they've been stealing kisses and cuddling. Hands would roam sometimes but nothing below the waist.  Noah would ask Jude if he was okay with this or that whatever it was at the moment, Jude would say yes or no.. they'd continue or stop.  Communication after that was important to them.  They made it a point to check in with one another. 

Noah rolled over to he was laying on top of Jude now. " Dont wanna go." he complained softly. " I know." Jude said running a hand over Noahs back slowly. " But do you wanna get caught? Get yelled at?" he asked. Noah made a noise something resembling a 'No but..'  Jude just smiled and shifted under him. " I'll tell you what.." he started. Noah glanced up at him as he pressed a kiss to Judes neck. "hm?" he hummed. Jude smiled. " i'll walk  you out.." he said softly. Noah  smiled against Judes neck." Fine." he mumbled. After another minute of stalling Noah finally got up as did Jude.  Noah fixed his messy clothes as did Jude before they stretched out. " So." Jude said handing Noah his pipe back. " I'll see you tomorrow night." he said. They walked toward the doors before stepping outside. " assuming we don't get caught." Noah whispered.  They were standing Just outside the door of the remodeled area.  " Mhm" Jude hummed. They were  too far apart at least that's what Jude thought.. Noah was about to say something when Jude gently pulled him closer by his unzipped purple hoodie.  Noah met Judes eyes and before Noah had time to process anything Jude was kissing him. Noah melted into the kiss and put his hands on Judes chest. They stayed like that for a moment before Jude pulled back probably to say something but the words never made it because Noah leaned in stealing a kiss. Jude easily melted into it. 

They went back and forth with the kisses  ever so slightly Jude moved them a bit further from the doors, more so onto the grassy lawn. Once they neared the that little are in the back yard that lead out to the trash cans Jude pulled back." Okay." he whispered. Noah smiled " Okay." he repeated.  They locked eyes and Noah bit his lower lip. " I should ... go.."he whispered. Jude nodded." yeah.." he mumbled. They shared a look then another kiss. Noah reluctantly pulled back. " See you tomorrow." he said as he began walking backwards. Jude gently gripped his hand. " Judipie."  Noah said with a little smirk at Judes reaction.  Jude just stared at him and rolled his eyes though he was smiling. " Yeah. Yeah." he said softly gently letting go of Noahs hand. " Goodnight Nonie."  Jude replied with a smirk of his own. Noah only chuckled softly before giving Jude a once over and turning around to walk home. 

Nonie.. that was a new one.. Jude thought to himself as he folded his arms watching Noah leave, he decided that if Noah was gonna give him weird nicknames then he'd return the favor. It was kinda amusing honestly. Jude smirked to himself before shaking his head and heading back in to grab his phone before heading to bed. 


	2. Wrapped Up

Checking his phone Jude saw the text from Noah telling him he was about a minute away from the house, Jude got up silently and took his phone with him as he pulled on some sneakers. Jude made his way downstairs quietly and then out the front door looking around. Jude stepped off the porch and walked toward the end of the drive way glancing back toward the house. It was a pretty quiet night and thankfully Jude managed to sneak out without much issues. 

Jude was just about to look for his boyfriend when he was tackled, being taken off guard Jude fell back onto the grass and made a noise as the wind was knocked out of him. " Jesus." he breathed out. Noah laughed softly. " Nope just me." he said softly. Jude shifted and looked up at him he smiled. " Well hey.." he said softly. Noah smiled down at him." Hey yourself." he replied. Their eyes locked and Noah moved a little holding himself above his boyfriend, slowly Noah leaned down and pressed his lips to Judes. Jude closed his eyes and melted into the kiss returning it eagerly. "mm" he hummed. Noah pulled away with a smile. " We should move.." he said softly. Jude nodded slowly." We should." neither of them made an effort to get up. Instead Noah leaned down again and pressed another kiss to Judes lips playfully nipping his lower lip, Jude made a surprised noise and smiled flushing a bit as he looked up at his boyfriend. If Jude could have his own way.. They'd lay there all night.. But risking being caught was something he wasn't gonna do. 

Jude pushed up and playfully rolled them over leaning down over his surprised boyfriend. " We should get up." he said meeting Noahs wide eyes he smiled and pressed a kiss to his lip before gently nipping it like Noah had done to him. Jude quickly pulled away though and pushed himself up. Noah whined softly at the loss of Jude above him and got up following Jude to the garage. It became their late night space. Jude glanced back toward Noah catching him in the act of checking him out. Jude opened the garage door before stepping inside followed by Noah." You like what you see?" Jude asked. Noah raised an eyebrow." Huh? " he'd been caught, shit he thought he'd be safe.. " Oh.." he replied face flushing a bit. " I .. Uhm Yeah i do .." he replied before making his way over to the couch. Jude smiled blushing a bit himself before he plopped down on said couch. " C'mere.." Jude said softly reaching for Noah. The freckle faced teen obliged moving closer to his boyfriend. Jude grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch.. Onto himself.. Their faces inches apart once they settled against each other. " So.." Jude said softly. Noah shifted a bit and smiled at him. " Oh.. i brought some.. stuff if you wanna .." He raised a brow. Jude smiled at him. " Maybe later?" he suggested. Noah seemed surprised. " Okay." he replied. " Wha-" before the words could leave Noahs lips Jude cut him off." I was thinking we could make out..." he suggested looking toward his boyfriend. 

Noah shrugged. " yeah if you want to.." Jude nodded and met Noahs eyes. " I do .. want to .. " he said. Noah nodded." okay." he replied. Jude cupped Noahs cheek and pulled him into a kiss it was chaste and sweet at first. After a second Noah moved so he could carefully straddle Jude, he looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. Jude had other ideas so he reached up gripping Noahs hoodie before he pulled him down. " Kiss me." he said softly. Noah was a little surprised but he would give Jude anything... So he kissed him. Jude smiled against his lips and they settled into a pace all their own. Noah nipped at Judes lip and Jude let out a soft moan the freckle faced teen took the opportunity to push his tongue into the others mouth. Jude made a little surprised noise but after a moment he relaxed and experimentally moved his tongue around Noahs. 

The two made out like that for a while; Noah put his hands on Judes chest slowly sliding them down to rest at his hips while Judes hand worked on getting Noahs hoodie off. After a moment the hoodie came off and Noah rested his hands back at Judes hips as they continued to make out. Noah moved one hand up Judes t-shirt slowly moving his hand up. Jude shivered as they kissed and his body all on it's own accord arched up a bit into the touch. Noah couldn't help but smirk against the others lips. Judes shirt was pushed up showing off his thin bare torso. Noah pulled away from the kiss to carefully remove said t-shirt that joined his hoodie someplace on the floor. Jude settled back onto the couch and pulled Noah back into a kiss. Noah being the handsy boy he was couldnt resist touching Jude his hands slid carefully over the smooth skin of Judes upper body causing Jude to shiver a bit. The boy beneath him probably didn't even realize he was arching into every touch. Noah moved kisses to Judes neck to which Jude titled his head giving Noah full access. 

Oh man did Noah take advantage of that.. Kisses. Nips and gently sucking light hickeys to the exposed area. Jude let out soft moans his hands moving to pull of Noahs t-shirt that landed else where once it was off. Noah got back to working on Judes neck and Jude melted into everything. Jude hadnt meant to do it but he kinda pushed his hips up against Noahs which caught the other boy surprise causing him to let out a soft moan against Judes neck. Noah moved his lips to Judes and kissed him as he slowly rolled his hips against the others. Jude bit at Noahs lower lip as the other continued to roll his hips. " Fuck.." he whispered tilting his head back. Noah knew that it probably wouldn't get further than this since Jude was still kinda figuring it out and they were taking it kinda slow.. "Mhm" Noah hummed and moved his lips back to Judes neck. " Keep doing that..." Jude said softly. Noah wasnt sure which thing he meant so he rolled his hips and nipped at Judes neck. 

They went on like that for a couple minutes until finally Jude moved his hands to work on getting Noahs Jeans undone. Noah felt him fumbling with the button, he pulled away from the current kiss breathing a bit heavier then before as was Jude. " Are you.. " he breathed out.. " You sure?" he asked. Jude stared up at him and nodded a bit. " I mean.. i just wanna..." he trailed off getting the button undone. " Can i..?" he asked Noah arched an eyebrow and sat up a bit so Jude pushed his jeans down a bit. Jude was so red in the face he'd never gotten this far before. Noah couldn't help but blush himself as he watched Jude. Jude was checking him out.. Oh okaayy.. oh and feeling him up.. Jude moved his hands to Noahs ass gently. Noah leaned down and kissed him " s'okay if its what you want.. " he said softly. Jude pressed a kiss to his lips. " Mm" he hummed. 

They wouldn't be getting much further than that.. Judes phone went off causing them to pull apart. Jude shifted to check his phone. " Who is it?" Noah asked placing a hand on Judes stomach. " My brother.." he replied. " Oh.. " Noah said. " he was asking where i went.." Jude typed out a quick reply before setting his phone down. Noah met his eyes. " We should.." Jude nodded. " Yeah." he pouted though. Noah smiled and leaned down kissing him. " We can do this again.. " he promised. Jude smiled at that. His phone booped again he glanced toward the message. " Shit.." he mumbled. Noah raised an eyebrow. " What is it?" he asked. " Uh Jesus thinks theres someone in the garage and he's coming to look.." Noahs eyes widened and then both of them scrambled to get up. Noah stood and pulled his jeans back up buttoning them and Jude looked around grabbing their shirts he accidentally threw his at Noah which Noah put on without a second thought and Jude pulled Noahs shirt over his own head. " Okay.. shit.. you should go.." Noah nodded. " Yeah i .. Okay.. yeah.." the pair moved toward the double doors which was the back exit of the garage. " Okay so i'll text you.." Jude promised. Noah nodded. " Okay." he smiled. Stepping outside the door Noah paused and turned to Jude he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Deep and meaningful and honestly breath taking. Jude blinked a lot after that looking at his boyfriend. " I'll see you tomorrow night.." Noah said softly. Jude nodded and smiled. " Defiantly .." he replied. They kissed again and then Noah pulled back and quickly headed off. The last thing Jude needed was to get caught doing something with someone he wasn't supposed to be seeing. 

Jesus opened up the other door before entering. " Jesus Christ Jude you.. Said you were going for a walk." Jude whipped around. " I did go for a walk.. i just..came in here to sit for a while. " he said. Suddenly he noticed the hoodie laying on the floor by the couch.. " Oh" Jesus said. Jude walked toward the couch and picked the hoodie up slipping it on casually. Smooth Jude.. " Okay i'm going to bed.." he grabbed his phone before making his way inside quickly to avoid questions. Jude kicked his shoes off and crawled into bed wearing his boyfriends hoodie..and his t-shirt not that he noticed that yet..


	3. Slow Ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a misleading chapter title i do admit forgive me!  
> But anyway   
> Jude and Noah share more than a moment. Its hot. Its sweaty and messy but it isnt Sex. Not yet.. it's a sexual thing yes but neither of them is fully naked or fucking the other...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy !  
> Leave me some love!  
> Kudos, comments and such :]

Making out was one of Judes favorite things when it came to things to do with his boyfriend. After a couple nights ago Jude couldn't resist having Noah close to him or even better on top of him while they made out.  Jude was playing music tonight it was low enough for just them to hear in the garage, it was more of just background noise at this point. 

Noah slipped out of his sweatshirt pretty easily before putting his hands on Judes chest he leaned down kissing him again. Jude slid his hands up Noahs side under his shirt making him shiver a bit, after a moment Jude pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend. Noah raised an eyebrow. " Whats the matter? " he asked a bit breathlessly. Jude smirked at that before shifting a little under him." Nothing I just.." he started. Noah watched him concern mixed with _Other things_ filled his brown eyes.  " I was just.." Jude said softly stroking Noahs sides. " Just gonna ask you... to do something new?"  he raised an eyebrow as did Noah his curiosity peaked. " oh?" he asked  there was a bit of amusement in his tone.  Jude gently smacked him." Hush." he laughed softly. " What is it that you wanna try ?" Noah asked glancing down he moved his hands up Judes shirt slowly causing Jude to shiver a bit. 

It took Jude a moment to make words and for those words to reach his lips." _Something._." He said. Noah tilted his head. " Okay.. is this _Something_.. Clothes on or Clothes off? " he asked softly as he leaned down a bit sliding his hands and Judes shirt further up.  Jude shivered again before pushing words out of his mouth. " Shirts off,  jeans on.." he said slowly. Noah hummed as he easily removed Judes shirt then. " Okay." he placed his hands on Judes bare torso.  Jude moved Noahs shirt pretty quickly sliding his hands up and down the half naked boy on top of him.  " I wanna try.." He trailed off. Noah raised a brow again." yeah?" he asked.  Jude blushed a bit and reached up carefully pulling Noah down closer he kissed him long and deep before pulling away and trailing kisses to the freckled boys ear.

 

Jude whispered what he wanted to try into Noahs ear before playfully nipping at said ear.  Noah smiled and pulled back looking down at him." You sure?" he asked. Jude nodded looking his boyfriend over." Yeah." Jude said softly.  Unfortunately he couldn't hide the  blush that crept onto his face.  Noah nodded  and looked to Judes lips." Okay." he said softly leaning down to kiss him. Noah started up yet another make out session after a couple minutes of just kissing and nipping at Judes lips, Noah started to roll his hips against Judes slowly. Jude nipped at Noahs lip letting out a soft moan at the new sensation. Noah smirked looking at his boyfriend before reconnecting their lips in a bit of rougher kiss then the previous one. " Mmm" Jude groaned against Noahs lips. Noah continued rolling his hips against Judes he fell into a steady slow pace for now, letting his boyfriend enjoy it as much as he was enjoying the noises said boyfriend was making below him. 

Upon the next song to come on Noah had to pull away from his boyfriend and chuckle softly, Jude glanced up at him." Don't laugh at me asshole.." Jude breathed out. Noah shook his head pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips. " I'm not laughing at you baby." he said  as he rolled his hips again cutting off any response Jude may have had and instead earning another moan in it's place.  Once Jude pulled himself together he managed, though breathlessly to ask." Whats so funny then?"  Noah smiled moving his kisses down to Judes ear as Jude turned his head giving more access." The song." Noah said softly. Jude shifted to look at him. Honestly he hadn't been listening to what was just background noise. " Hm?" Jude asked.  Noah smiled and looked down at him. " Slow ride." he clarified.   Jude raised an eyebrow it took a second before it clicked for him. " Oh" he flushed. " I didn't." Noah chuckled and leaned down kissing him. " It's all good baby, _I'm in the mood_ ."  he added a song lyric.. Of course he did.. He was Noah.

Noah rolled his hips again a bit differently then before and Jude couldn't reply he just tilted his head back. " Fuck." he whispered.  Noah was killing him here. Why did he ask to torture himself?  Fuck it." Move faster."  Jude mumbled. Noah raised an eyebrow." hm?" Jude slid his hands down Noahs side." I said fuckin move faster !" he said sassily. Noah  smirked." Okay." he replied and instead of slowly rolling those hips in that fuckin way that was making Jude fuckin' crazy, Noah started grinding down against his boyfriend faster. Moving above Jude Noah put his hands on either side of Jude as he kissed him." That what you want?" he asked hotly. Jude lost the ability to speak as he moved his own hands; one reaching up he intended on gripping the couch but fuck Noahs hand was in the way so he just gripped his wrist. The other landed someplace on Noahs body possibly his hip for a moment.  " Fuck!" Jude breathed out tilting his head back. Noah took the opportunity and kissed along his neck. Jude was in way over his head here he thought it'd be fun to try but shit.. he was gonna lose himself if Noah kept going. Noah didn't show signs of stopping.   

Jude shifted under his boyfriend he finally moved his hand from Noahs hip and reached for something else.  After a second Noah pulled away from Judes neck to kiss his lips he moved his hands and carefully took Judes  holding them. " You okay?" he asked curiously. Jude managed to nod." mhm" he  looked up as Noah carefully interlocked their fingers, both hands.   " You Gonna..." Noah started Jude cut him off." If you keep doing that." he replied. Noah got this look of mischief on his face and Jude knew he shouldn't have said anything.  Noah continued to grind against his boyfriend Jude pushed his own hips up and that... That  was fuckin amazing feeling. " Shit" he mumbled, his grip on Noahs hands tightened.  Noah leaned down to kiss along Judes chest. Jude looked down at him surprised. Just as he was about to speak though Noah did something and it just.. it fuck. Jude was lost.  Noah took one and then the other nipple into his mouth, he wanted Judes reaction and it was priceless. Jude had his head tilted back he was letting out these moans that alone made feel hot and the death grip Jude had on both his hands he had to smirk. " fuck, you're so hot." he mumbled. Noah moved to kiss him roughly and Jude.. 

With everything he was experiencing he  was over the edge then. Jude let out a moan louder then he had expected as he titled his head back. Noahs name was on his lips and it was the first time. First time. Jude ever got off.  Noah was mesmerized by the boy beneath him. " Feels good?" He asked continuing to roll his hips against Judes. Jude nodded quickly." uuhhhuh." he breathed out. Noah got off too long after Jude. 

Jude watched him his hands still intertwined with Noahs as The freckle faced teens grip tighten on Judes hands. " Jude fuck." was what Noah said and Jude could swear it was one of the hottest ways he's ever heard his name roll off someones lips.  Jude was out hot.. all over .. like sweaty hot but he didn't care.. Noah didn't seem to notice and Jude ... Jude wanted those lips on his own.   " Kiss me." he said Noah met Judes eyes before he leaned down to kiss Jude. 

Both panting hot messes after their first time getting off together, Both  their hearts were  beating a billion miles a minute and neither of them wanted to move.


End file.
